Clumping animal litters often use clay for absorption. The clump strength of clay litters containing equal or greater than ninety percent sodium bentonite are strong enough to form a clump shape on contact with moisture, and hold and retain the shape on scooping without pieces of the litter breaking off of the clump, so the clump may be fully removed from a litter box. However, sodium bentonite clay is a limited resource and is also very heavy, and therefore difficult and costly to handle, package and transport. Other performance amendments used for litters may also be expensive.
Thus, animal litters that include lighter materials and minimize the use of clay and other performance amendments, while still providing good clumping performance, may be desirable. It also may be desirable to use renewables in the formation of the animal litter, such as renewable starting materials to form the litter. The process for forming the litter often results in these performance amendments being dispersed throughout the litter product (such as on the inside of an agglomerate or throughout an agglomerate) where they are not as effective. Thus, it may be desirable to form a product which maximizes the effectiveness of the performance amendment. Additionally, it may be desirable to provide positive scent delivery to reduce malodor.